


Jennifer's Edge

by Colorata



Category: Love Death & Robots (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, No Lesbians Die, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorata/pseuds/Colorata
Summary: 'Sonnie's Edge' told from Jennifer's point of view.Nothing to hope for, nothing to fear, as long as she does nothing she has security. Jennifer is already on knife's edge when she meets Sonnie; under such raw power, love, and fear, which will succumb to the other?





	Jennifer's Edge

“I wish I could do things differently,” Jennifer whispered to herself as she slid on the sleek, shimmery golden dress she was to be presented in. She made eye contact with herself in the mirror. There was glass behind her eyes, and her manicured eyebrows furrowed and tensed. The fear crept inside of her, a whirlwind of twists inside the deep stillness of her soul. A slight gasp, she reached up and slapped herself gently on the face.

Clutching the vanity with both hands, she stared herself down as the redness subsided. Her eyebrows unfurled and she shut her mouth, remembering that in the world she lived in, there is nothing worth feeling for, certainly not the men ever in her life. She stood up carefully, straightening her dress, and placed a pliant gaze on herself before her heels clicked into the room her husband Dicko sat. He was a pasty Englishman with dyed receding black hair and more money to his name than he could ever need due to his ugly methods of receiving it. Jennifer knew she existed only as a tool for his service, and there was nothing more than that.

Jennifer’s eyes stayed unblinking on her husband Dicko, who took her arm whimsically into his French black-suited one. “Shall we?” He smiled and murmured, approaching the group he was to meet. The guards surrounded them in the narrow, dim corridor, and the neon lights lining the floor were the only other source of light besides the ominous red glow coming from behind the group, the source of which was a container which kept a beastie. The enormous, sleek creature inside struck Jennifer as somewhat similar to herself.

The corridor cast an eerily shadowed, angled light that reflected off of her golden dress her husband’s butler had chosen for her that evening. As they walked towards the group, he began speaking and Jennifer kept her eyes trained. Her short golden hair fell neatly just past her shoulders, the small flower pinned and glittering in her hair keeping the gold-toned-trophy-wife aspect played up as much as possible.

“My apologies,” he said, and the awaiting group turned. Still bathed in shadow, Jennifer glanced quickly around at the group as they walked. In less than a second, Jennifer’s eyes locked with a hooded figure who was standing closest to them; through the shadow, the scars crossing her strikingly beautiful features were not what made her heart nearly stop. It was the fire, the fear, so present and alive in her eyes; behind was not glass but lightning and she had finally seen something that moved her heart, tore her soul in desperate attempt to know it. Jennifer straightened her spine and without missing a beat in her step, turned her eyes back to her ugly husband. “Our little evenings have become quite popular,” Dicko’s oily high-pitched voice separated their worlds, and Jennifer was once again alone in the corridor with the figure as he went forward with the guards, inspecting the monster he wished to manipulate. Nothing new.

“Yes…” He said, touching the glass and gazing up at the creature. “He’s magnificent!”

“Yes,” the voice of the woman was like a pulse, and she looked directly over at Jennifer. “She is.”

Jennifer might have fallen in love in that moment, and locked eyes with the mysterious woman who stayed hidden under her cloak. To hear that voice again, to know her. Jennifer’s gaze stayed upon her, taking her figure in. So incredibly unique and different from herself, from Dicko, from anyone Jennifer had ever seen. Her presentation was a wildfire as dangerous and powerful as her soul. Jennifer smiled and kept her eyes down. Surely, a woman this incredible would not see her as anyone worth paying the slightest attention to, perhaps even scorn her for her dishonesty to her true colors. A woman like her, so honest to herself, would be like the others and have more respect for her husband who was honest, at least, with his cruelty. She withheld a sigh as she felt the woman's gaze cross her. 

Dicko spoke. “What would you say if I asked you to lose tonight’s match?” Another one of his manipulative ploys that Jennifer felt nothing about at this point.

The beastie banged against the walls of its captivity, startling Dicko and causing him to stumble backwards a bit. Jennifer nearly laughed, until the woman spoke.

“Fuck off,” she said, with the tone of requesting another man’s wife to get into bed with her.

Fuck me, Jennifer thought, her lips parting at the thought.

“There’s no need to get angry, my dear,” Dicko’s voice poured smoothly as he walked forward, gesturing familiarly to Jennifer for the cigarette trick his meetings loved. Or maybe just he did. It didn’t matter either way. This is no place or time to be seeking solace against the horrors of reality. Jennifer flicked a cigarette out from her white-laced glove and pressed it between her lips, pulling a lighter out as well as the tip glowed. In a moment, the group would surrender to his money and desires, whichever the difference was, and this would be no different. The raw sexual power of one woman couldn’t change that.

“I don’t dive,” the woman’s accented voice cut through the energy. “And I don’t lose.” Jennifer smiled internally; she found confidence charming.

“And what makes you so special?” Dicko hummed as Jennifer approached him with the cigarette, her petite hands placing it into his mouth as he puffed while the woman watched. 

“I’m not special,” the woman asserted. “Unique. No other team uses a female pilot for their beastie.”

Jennifer stole another glance at the woman as Dicko choked on the cigarette smoke and coughed. "That's it, then? Your edge." He sneered in a way that made Jennifer question why her father could ever have married her off to this man. The questions were overall about their differing morality. However, Jennifer could never ask questions, nor was she supposed to seek answers. "'Women fight better than men,'" he mocked.

"This one does," the woman retorted icily, tilting her head slightly. Her group members stood their ground and spoke up to him, fighting on her behalf as Dicko's eyes stayed on her.

"Five hundred thousand," he enunciated slowly and clearly. The silence that followed was one that accompanied this moment every time, the one questioning tomorrow's bread, especially now during a time like this. Jennifer kept her eyes down. Obviously, they knew where she stood.

"No," the woman brushed past him, her eyes forward as she walked straight past Dicko towards the beastie in its containment while her group members argued against him about the significance of money. Jennifer held back the impulse to fall to her knees. Had she ever known that someone like her would exist or would come into her life...well, what exactly would she have done? It would do no good to think about it, she thought to herself.

"One insignificant loss for more money—" Dicko started but was quickly cut off by a mint green-bobbed-woman with dark eyes. The jagged cut of her bangs and the white bandages wrapped around her arms told Jennifer with a glance that appearances were not a value of theirs.

"Insignificant? than you could ever win? Fucking men." The woman scowled in his face and leaned close after Dicko dismissed the guards. "It's cunts like you that fucked her up to begin with. Fuck..." She sighed, whispering. "A year ago, Sonnie got snatched by an estate gang and—" Jennifer didn't feel like it was her business to know the rest, so she tuned out for a moment recalling how Sonnie's eyes flashed against hers and the stare they held together for those few seconds. "...reminder of that day. So when Sonnie steps into the pit, she's not fighting for pride or status and certainly not for your fucking money." The woman's voice lowered into a furious indignation. "She's carving up the men who did this to her."

The twisting in Jennifer's soul turned into fire at the thought of this terrible world hurting others and causing pain to those she can't help. Tears pricked the back of her eyes when she thought of how it must have been for Sonnie, how hard it must have been and how endlessly strong she continues to be.

The silence was broken by her husband again. "Very well, then," he said. "I won't press you further. Though I hope you'll reconsider," he called after them as they left. Jennifer looked up once their backs turned, staring at the distant form of Sonnie. If she didn't die in the fight, who knows...this could be something.

* * *

 

Jennifer hadn't anticipated attending the actual match, but what she witnessed only fueled her desire for Sonnie, starting from the moment she shrugged off her jacket and through the destruction of whatever brutal creature her opponent was. From her box seat at the roof of the top of the stage, she stood up slightly in her gold dress, her eyes widening when Sonnie seemed to be in danger, but if her opponent was brutal, Khanivore was apocalyptic. As Khanivore held the creature's bloodied, dismembered head and roared, Jennifer's jaw dropped, her senses filling with the raw power of it all. Maybe, finally, she wondered, as the crowd began chanting. Maybe this is something worth feeling for.

Jennifer backed away slowly and walked downstairs. If she got there quickly, hopefully she wouldn't have to run into her other groupmates. Jennifer tiptoed around a dingy puddle, and ducked under a wall when she heard male voices passing. Holding her breath, she gathered her dress in her hand and ran quickly and silently down the stairwell leading to the place Sonnie and her group were stationed for the time being. If I recalled right, she thought back to the floor plan, there is one room I know that's isolated from the rest.

Whatever she intended to do, she still wasn't sure. But she had to see her after that battle. But Jennifer knew that she didn't have time to think about it, and she didn't have options. At least, she didn't. She never thought she did. Until Sonnie. Jennifer panted slightly as she crept faster, her blonde hair tossing over her shoulders. Sonnie was human, but human in the ways Jennifer never thought it was possible for humans to be anymore; she was mercurial, more powerful and filled with force and charge than pure lightning. No, as far as Jennifer was concerned, whatever she felt for Sonnie was purer than whatever new-age drugs Dicko was on. And for once, maybe she was going to do something about it.

Overhearing Sonnie's group members returning, Jennifer paused between two broken walls as she watched Sonnie's brief passing figure. In the proper light, Sonnie was extremely beautiful; a striking face with full lips that made Jennifer bite hers. Sonnie's white-tank-top-clad torso was lightly covered in a layer of sweat and blood, but did nothing to hide the figure that Jennifer desired to press herself fully against. Preferably naked. Jennifer stayed at the wall as she felt heat gather between the folds of her dress, and she reached up to touch her cheeks.

She stayed until she no longer heard the voices of the group members before she continued walking down the hallway quietly. As she entered the chamber where Khanivore was kept in, the plastic curtain protecting the room brushed against her hair and shoulders as if warning her one last time to think about her actions. But, as she looked around at the red glow the room was bathed in, she looked at her own hands. For once, maybe her soul could just...feel something, and connect with it, without regard to the consequences. 

"Can I help you?" The accented voice cut through her thoughts. Jennifer gasped and swung around, seeing Sonnie's figure bathed in the red glow of the room, one of her arms braced against the wall. 

"This place is..." Jennifer spoke automatically, "amazing." Everything was amazing with Sonnie, from her strength to her fight to the amount of tension between the two. She let go of her inhibition. "You were amazing," she said softly.

"Thanks," Sonnie said quietly, walking a bit closer towards Khanivore. She took a couple more glances over at her, and Jennifer thought her eyes were filled with some specific type of agony. "Look," she said, and Jennifer looked away. "Why are you with—"

"Dicko?" Jennifer said quietly, glancing up at her. She walked forward slowly past her, the dress containing her heat swaying around her legs. Sonnie stared at her profile. "S-Security," Jennifer stammered her soft reply, looking down. The whirlwind of twists in her soul was back, but things were no longer still.

"Right," Sonnie spoke lowly, staring at her. "Ever thought of leavin' him?"

Jennifer's heart pounded. "Sometimes," she said. She felt her eyebrows furrow and clenched her fist. For once, she was going to let herself feel this without masking her emotion. "All the time."

Sonnie spread her arms. "You can come with us," she offered resolutely. 

Jennifer smiled, wringing her hands behind her back. Her eyes fell away from her as if Sonnie were an eclipse hiding the surroundings, the beasties, the reality of the situation that reminded Jennifer where she falls in place. "No," it came out as a choke that she disguised as a dry laugh. "No, I couldn't." She straightened her spine, hoping the red glow of the room masked the tears in her eyes. Unable to leave, unable to escape, unlike Sonnie. "I envy you," Jennifer swung around to face her and smiled slightly. "Your bravery." Sonnie stared at her evenly, a hint of a smile on her face.

Jennifer stepped closer to her, wringing her lace-gloved hands in front of her slightly. "I'm," she said softly "maybe even a little bit frightened of you..." She kept her gaze locked into Sonnie's, her heart racing, her inhibitions absent, locked outside of this room with the rest of reality. "But I'll never be like you," she said, stepping closer.

Sonnie reached down and took her hand, pulling her so they were inches apart. Jennifer's breath escaped as they held each other's gaze, and without thinking she leaned forward as Sonnie did, reaching behind her to brace against the wall as their lips—

_VWOOM_

"Oh," Jennifer gasped and pulled away as the wall behind Sonnie glowed to life, Khanivore's hunched figure inside its red glowing containment. "How do you do it," she murmured, her eyebrows furrowed, staring at it. "All this...fighting and hatred? Aren't you scared?"

"Scared?" Sonnie's eyes met hers, holding it for a moment. "All the time," she said softly.

"Now hate," she said, reaching behind her and touching the glass of Khanivore's containment lightly. Her eyes drew back to Jennifer's. "That was something I had to learn." Sonnie walked closer to Jennifer, circling close behind her slowly. Jennifer felt the awareness of Sonnie's body close to hers suddenly, felt her gaze upon her, felt reminded about the heat gathered in Jennifer's dress. She let out a breath. "But fear," Sonnie whispered lowly, wrapping her black-gloved hands around Jennifer's waist from behind and pulling her body close to hers. "That's primal," Sonnie snarled.

Jennifer's blood might have shivered when she said that in her ear behind her, because something definitely did, but it boiled when Sonnie traced her fingertips up Jennifer's neck slowly. "It fills your senses," Sonnie whispered. "You can see it," she stared at her, "you can hear it," she tilted her mouth closer to Jennifer's ear and spoke slowly and soft, her accent dripping from her voice. Jennifer bit and tugged at her lip, the heat gathering inside her becoming unbearable torment. "Taste it..." Sonnie whispered, cupping Jennifer's jaw with one hand while leaning down and gracing the nape of her neck with her hot and gentle lips. "And it keeps me alive," Sonnie said lowly, her other hand grabbing the side of Jennifer's dress against her hip and using it to turn the shorter blonde around to face her.

Jennifer's lips were red and wet from being bitten, and her gaze nearly clouded with lust as she turned to face Sonnie. "But that night," she couldn't stop the words from escaping her mouth. She didn't want her lust to drive Sonnie to do anything she wasn't fully ready for. "The gang, the..."

Sonnie drew away, staring her in the eyes straightforwardly. "Rape." Jennifer looked down as Sonnie's lips pursed lightly. "Yea...it's not that," she said, turning and walking away slowly. "They can't see past it," she said quietly, "no one can. But it ain't what gives me my edge." Sonnie looked down, grabbing a piece of scrap metal and tapping it lightly against the wall. "Angry little girl," she muttered sarcastically, mockingly. "Out for revenge. Dicko believes that...shit..." she trailed off when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to see Jennifer. "'Cause he wants to," Sonnie continued quietly as Jennifer reached up, tugging one of her dress sleeves lower with a white-gloved hand. Sonnie trailed off, staring at Jennifer. "They all do..."

Jennifer turned around, walking slowly while tugging her other dress sleeve off, pulling her dress down to the waist. She turned around, her smooth skin bathed in the red glow of the room as her shoulders and torso lay bare. Glancing down slightly, she locked eyes with Sonnie and sat back on top of a desk, "Everyone sees what they want to see," she said quietly, pulling her dress up from the hem up to her waist and exposing her bare thighs. She spread her legs lightly with her demure gaze locked, and Sonnie's mouth grew dry. The heat that burned her heart, that yearned for loving her, that ached to need and understand her, exploded. She let out a breath, moving forward and kissing the girl deeply, immediately, incessantly. Sonnie wrapped her arm around Jennifer's bare back and pulled her closer, Jennifer's soft breasts rubbing against the material of Sonnie's tank top and hot skin. They moaned, Jennifer wrapping her hand around Sonnie's waist softly and pulling her head closer. The heat in the air was heavy and thick with tension and lust as Sonnie braced the smaller girl against the desk, the kisses growing deeper and more desperate with every moment.

Sonnie pulled away to trail her lips against Jennifer's jaw, and Jennifer gasped and moaned lightly as her lips brushed and kissed the soft skin beneath her ear. She blushed as Sonnie's hands continued to trace and feel the smooth expanse of her body, it was a wonder that Sonnie didn't feel the heat she emanated from here. She opened her mouth and bit her lip once more as Sonnie's mouth drew lower to her collarbone, feeling the hot, wet pressure of her tongue against her collarbone. "Sonnie..." Jennifer moaned softly, her eyes nearly fluttering closed before she glanced down to see Sonnie's heated, reverent, feral eyes locked on hers while one of her hands reached up, cupping one of her breasts gently, the hot, firm warmth of her hands making Jennifer arch her back. "Should we keep going?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, let me know and I'll write more!


End file.
